Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Butterfly records You are encouraged to post all records of butterflies in Croydon on this site. We are cooperating with the Butterflies of London project, who will use our data to help monitor their distribution. Certain sites are regularly surveyed, but many of our open spaces and gardens are not. Every little helps. April 2019 * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8.30pm): Common Pipistrelle foraging along rlwy embankment (20°) (GH) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: Painted lady, orange tip, common blue, meadow brown, small white and brimstone butterflies. (Rob Wyllie by email) * 20th - Hutchinsons Bank: Grizzled skipper, green hairstreak and Glanville fritillary butterflies. (Eric Barlow Twitter) * 20th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male orange tip, small white and holly blue butterflies, hairy-footed flower bees, 3+ newts, frog. (JB) * 18th - Shirley (Freshfields) late pm: 1 Brimstone, 2 Small White & 1 Peacock (Sheila Mason per GH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Butterflies included orange tip and speckled wood. (Eric Barlow by Twitter) * 17th - Lloyd Park (am): Butterflies - Small White (2+), Green-veined White (2+), Orange Tip (8m, 2+f), Brimstone (15m, 4f), Holly Blue (4), Peacock (15), Comma (3), Small Tortoiseshell (4+), Speckled Wood (6). Also a few queen wasps about. (John Parish) * 15th - Shirley Park (Greencourt Gdns) male Orange Tip. My first of year. (Andy Bates) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.30pm): 1 Comma basking in the sun (14°C) (GH) * 12th - Shirley wilderness garden: Pine ladybirds. (Moira O'Donnell by Twitter) * 11th - Riddlesdown: male hairy-footed flower bee. (JB) * 10th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): female hairy-footed flower bee in garden. ((JB) * 7th - Addington Hills : (10:30) Four Roe Deer (1m & 3f) together in Bottom Triangle. (John Parish) * 4th - Kings Wood: Fresh molehill. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: Comma, Small Tortoiseshell, Speckled Wood and Small White. (J Kirby) March 2019 * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): Small White through Gdns (GH) * 29th - Addington Hills (09:15 - 13:00): Butterflies - 20 Brimstone (2 female, rest males), 4 Peacock, 1 Red Admiral, 1 Small Tortoiseshell. (John Parish). * 29th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Holly blue and 2 brimstone butterflies in garden. (JB) * 24th - Lloyd Park: Brimstone, Peacock and Small Tortoiseshell. (J Kirby) * 24th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brimstone and Peacock butterflies, 7-spot ladybird and a shield bug in the garden. 2 newts and a dragonfly larva in pond. (JB) * 10th - Croham Hurst Golf Club: 4 Roe Deer at 16:30 between 16th and 2nd holes. First time I've seen more than two together on the course. (RDHB) February 2019 * 26th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male Brimstone. 3 newts and 2 dragonfly larvae found in pond while clearing out leaves. And a bread & butter bee! (JB) * 26th - Sanderstead (Church Way): Brimstone. (JB) * 25th - Shirley (Cheston Ave) (12.30pm): 1 male Brimstone (Sheila Mason per GH) * 25th - Park Hill (Chichester Rd): first Peacock of the year settled on trunk of cedar. (J Kirby) * 25th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male brimstone in garden again. Also 1st toad of year found while gardening. (JB) * 23rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.30pm): 2 male Brimstones on rlwy embankment (3 on 24th) (GH) * 23rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): First male brimstone of the year in the garden and a female later on. (JB) * 22nd - Lloyd Park: male Brimstone, 2 Small Tortoiseshell and 2 Comma. (J Kirby) * 22nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Queen buff-tailed bumblebee on pulmonaria flowers. (JB) * 21st - Riddlesdown: male Brimstone. (J Kirby) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Honey bee flying around. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Lake (9.30am): 2 male Brimstones by keeper's lodge (John Watson per GH) * 14th - Shirley Park (Green Court Gdns). (11.40) Brimstone on the wing (Andy Bates) * 11th - Addington Hills (11:45). Red Admiral on the wing. (John Parish) January 2019 * 28th - Addington Hills: Party of 3 Roe Deer in Bottom Triangle. (John Parish) * 23rd - Sanderstead Plantation: Fresh molehill. (JB) * 22nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed bumblebee in garden again. (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed bumblebee on verandah. (JB) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: 2 roe deer. (JB) Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2019 Other Wildlife 2018 Other Wildlife 2017 Other Wildlife 2016 Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]